Internet applications already enter a Web 2.0 era, and selection of a service by a user is mainly based on actual user experience. In order to solve the problem where latency affects the user experience, a great number of rapid access designs are provided to achieve good user experience. Almost all Internet companies are carrying out acceleration designs, among which the design of caches in a content delivery network (CDN) is particularly highlighted. In the CDN, every cache is an intermediate device and provides a caching function.
Using a video on demand service in CDN product services as an example, an acceleration solution for the video on demand service provided in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 (arrowed lines indicate information or data flow directions, and sequence numbers attached to the lines indicate sequential relationships): a request of a user enters from a network port, that is, a network interface controller (NIC); after receiving the request, a central processing unit (CPU) reads data from a storage device and stores the data into a memory, sends the data to the NIC, and sends the data to a client by using the NIC. In this solution, the CDN product provides a rapid flash memory and a network, and provides a cache for hotspot data. If the storage device does not have video data requested by the user for the moment, the request is sent by using the NIC to another device capable of providing the video data requested by the user, and the video data requested by the user is retrieved by using the NIC and then sent to the client; in order to satisfy the request of the user next time, when or after the video data retrieved from another device is sent to the client, the video data is stored in a local storage device.
Defects of the prior art lie in that all the video data needs to be processed by the memory and the CPU once. The CPU operates to remove and distribute the data, but cannot implement separation of a data plane and a control plane; for a CDN stream, in the case of high concurrency, CPU usage is high, which leads to an obvious bottleneck in performance.